doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Operations
Resource Operations is the second level of Doom (2016), the mission involving this map called "Know Your Enemy." The Resource Operations facility has been overrun by demons, who are standing in the way of finding out the full extent of Hell's invasion. You set out to restore power to the facility and its satellite dish and kill as many demons as you can along the way. When you realign the dish, Samuel Hayden blocks your access and summons you to the VEGA terminal, where you will find your first Argent Cell and some answers as to what the Hell is going on, as well as the name of your enemy: Olivia Pierce. In addition to your standard Possessed, Imps and Possessed Soldiers, you will also encounter a new enemy. Possessed Security have shotguns and carry shields, and are tougher to deal with than your previous enemies. There are eight secrets, three Elite Guards, and one Field Drone located in this level. Argent Cells and challenges are introduced in this level. The Chainsaw and Heavy Assault Rifle are acquired in this level, and a savvy secret-hunter can also find a hidden Plasma Rifle also within the level. Challenges *'Two-fer' - Kill 2 of The Possessed with one trigger pull from the Shotgun. *'Variety is the Spice of Death I' - Perform 5 different Glory Kills on The Possessed. *'Quite the Explorer' - Find 3 Secrets. Note: the Two-fer challenge on Nightmare difficulty is tricky; it is recommended to stun two zombies with the pistol so that they are standing close to each other before dispatching them with the shotgun. In-Game Description Resource Operations The Resource Operations center (referred to as "Res Ops") was one of the first facilities constructed at the Mars base after the discovery of the Argent Fracture. It encompasses several key areas needed to run the facility, including plasma extraction and processing, isotope stabilization, heavy metal and ore mining, artifact analysis, communication networking and off-world transportation. New UAC employees posted on Mars facility are expected to fulfill a tour of duty in Res Ops before moving onto their specialized career bracket. Security clearance level 1 allows full access to all areas of Res Ops, excluding VEGA networking hubs and some satellite control centers. For access to these locations, advocates must submit a Delta-Q Delta form to the Department Enforcer. To New Advocates "And in that vision they saw the future, bold and powerful, and the many worked as one to bring the new order." What better words to inspire you as you set about initiating yourself into the UAC? Those who came before you and those who you serve with all operate with the same goal in mind: the development of a new dawn for mankind. It is by this principle of teamwork that we will elevate ourselves to the next plane of existence. If you have any new suggestions to improve the work environment while working your tenure at Res Ops, please submit suggestion form WAD-E1M4 to your Command Controller. However, it is imperative that you learn to accept things you can't change and follow the path that has been laid out for you. Your service in Res Ops is a test of your devotion to the cause. Should you be asked to submit yourself to an interrogation program or experimental treatment, you are expected to comply without question. If a fellow advocate asks you to participate in a dedication ceremony, say yes! If you see an advocate doubting their role at the UAC, bring it to the attention of an Enforcer so they may receive the help they need. Don't be selfish; Tier 2 is for everyone. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name